


Normal Block One-Shots

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Day At The Beach, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just dont, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Panic Attacks, Worries, don't drink coffee with monster, doubts, especially for shane, finals are rough, i need to update this more often instead of dumping ten fics at once oops, most of these were written sometime between midnight and 5 am, take this because i will go down with every single ship in here, what am i even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots set in the universe of Asagao Academy!<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed Doors (Hana/Shane)

“Shane ju-just t-talk to me, please! You- you can’t ke-keep shutting me out!” Hana bit back her sobs as she stood outside of Shane’s room, knocking weakly on the door before leaning her forehead against it. She thought they had worked past this, she thought that this part of their relationship was over! He had drawn her, he had told her about Emily, he had- he had kissed her. Choking out another sob, Hana turned away, glancing at the door one last time as she began walking away. She forced herself to keep going steadily away as she heard the door open behind her. She felt Shane’s hand reach out for her own.

“Hana, wait, please-” Hana snatched her hand from Shane’s grip, turning to glare at him, but ending up just tearfully sobbing again.

“Shane, I can’t keep doing this! You always become so cold and distant when something comes up and I just- I want to help you, Shane! That’s why I’m here, that’s why we’re a-” she choked back another sob, stopping to wipe away the tears streaking down her face. “That’s why we’re a couple.” She almost whispered the sentence, staring down at the carpet beneath her. She felt Shane’s hand under her chin, letting him guide her eyes back up to his face. She was shocked to see the concern, the desperation, the _pain_ plain on his face.

“Hana I- There’s no excuse. There’s nothing that could make my ignoring you okay. I’m so sorry Hana.” Shane sighed and Hana moved forwards to put her arms around him.

“I want you to be able to lean on me, Shane. I want to help you when you’re sad, or hurting, or whatever. I want to be here for you like you are for me.” Hana looked up at Shane, tears once again running down her face. He smiled softly down at her, wrapping his arms around her as he began softly rocking on his heels. She gave a watery smile back. 

“I promise I’ll try, Hana. It’s not going to be easy for me, but I’m going to try.” Shane gently wiped away one of her tears with his thumb, gazing softly at her, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

“That’s all I can ask, Shane. Thank you.” Shane leaned down and gently caught her lips in his own, the kiss lasting only a second but sending the pair blushing bright red anyway. 

“....do you want to watch a movie?” Hana giggled as Shane broke the silence. 

“Of course. My turn to pick though!” She raced toward his room, and Shane chuckled and followed her. This strange girl with pink hair had certainly done something to him, but he knew that all the changes were certainly for the better.


	2. His Voice (Luke/Ian)

The first time Ian heard Luke’s voice he knew there was something special about it. He had just been introduced to the rest of Jeff’s friends, and had been talked into joining their club. He didn’t really care either way, but the club would give him something to do. Listening to each member as they talked and joked around, Ian found himself drawn to Luke. Discreetly studying him as he ate, Ian noticed that he was attractive, possessing a cool demeanor under a snapback hat. None of that compared to his voice, however. Deep, kind of… sultry? Ian blushed. 

“You okay, Ian? You’re not feeling sick, right?” Ian started at the sound of Jeff’s voice. He was feeling a little weird. His stomach seemed to be trying to fight him.

“I, um, I actually do feel a little queasy. I’m going to go back to the room, okay?” Ian stood, carefully moving out from the table. Luckily, classes didn’t start until the next day so he didn’t have to worry about missing anything.

“I can walk you back, if you want?” Jeff started to stand up, but Luke moved quickly, placing a hand on Jeff’s shoulder to stop his ascent.

“No, I’ll walk him back. I need to go grab some stuff anyway.” Ian paled, waiting for Luke to catch up before walking out of the cafeteria. The pair fell into a slightly awkward silence, the only sounds being the chirping of birds and the thud of their shoes against the pavement. 

“...Do you need anything? I think I have some tums or something if you don’t..” Luke looked over at Ian, who seemed to be getting paler by the second. Ian opened his mouth to respond, but instead found himself suddenly getting much closer to the ground then he had been.

“WOAH. Okay, alright, I’ve got you.” Ian felt Luke’s arms around his waist, catching him. Ian suddenly felt very dizzy.

“... I think I’m going to puke.” Ian spoke calmly and clearly, but clapped a hand over his mouth. Luke looked around in a panic before spotting a trashcan a few feet away. Picking Ian up bridal style, Luke quickly jogged over to the can, setting Ian down on his feet just in time for Ian to lean over the trash and start vomiting. Knowing there wasn’t much he could do, Luke rubbed Ian’s back in what he hoped to be soothing circles. Thankfully, Ian wasn't puking for very long, but by the time he was done tears were streaking down his face. He hated puking. Giving a shaky sigh, Ian looked at Luke.

“Thanks for that. I haven’t puked in years.” Luke nodded.

“Hey, do you want to hang in my dorm? I have a bunch of medicine and I’d feel terrible just leaving you in your dorm.” Ian opened his mouth but Luke quickly stopped him. “And I already texted Jeff while you were puking so he knows what's going on. He has soccer practice, and he told me to take care of you, so…” Ian noticed a faint blush on Luke’s face.

“I-... yeah. Okay.” Too exhausted by the puking fit, Ian gave in. Besides, how bad could it be to get taken care of? Luke had Ian to lay on his bed, setting up a trashcan nearby in case he needed to puke, and in the meantime giving video game commentary and just generally getting to know more about Ian.Eventually, the two fell into a gentle silence, and just as Ian began to drift off to sleep he thought he felt something brush his forehead.

* * *

Thus started a bond between the two. They never really spoke of when Ian got sick, but they hung out more and just generally enjoyed each other’s company. Something about them just… clicked, more than either of them thought it did….

Ian had been doing his homework in his dorm, listening to PB&J when Luke’s voice suddenly came over the radio. Pausing in his work to turn to the radio in confusion, Ian listened.

_”This song goes out to a certain someone out there. You don’t know, but I’ve been crushing on you for a long time. One day, I’ll confess, but until then, well, take a listen…”_

The song started, a slower rap about eyes and some other sappy stuff. Ian frowned, leaning back in his chair. Why did he feel bad? Why was something telling him to dislike this? If Luke had found someone that made him happy, why did Ian care? Unless….

Oh great. Ian had a crush on one of his closest friends. Sighing, Ian ran his hands over his face. Ian thought about it. Did he want to kiss his friend? He imagined himself, less than two inches from Luke’s face, slowly leaning in…. Okay, okay! He definitely had a crush on Luke. What was he supposed to do with this information? He knew from experience that keeping it to himself didn’t help anything. Closing his books, he laid down, resting his head on the pillow. Tomorrow, he would go to Luke’s dorm and tell him. He didn’t expect anything out of it, especially after Luke had just put a song about love on the radio, but Luke deserved to know. Turning over, he drifted off, the back of his mind faintly reminding him of a soft brush against his forehead.

Luke woke the next morning groggy and bleary-eyed. Yawning, he stretched before hearing a knock at the door. Slowly getting up and turning the handle, he was surprised to see Ian.

“Luke, I need to talk to you.” Ian tried to calm his shaking hands. It was just confessing to a crush on your friend, right? No awkward feelings possible, right, haha? Ian slowly sat down on Luke’s bed, staring at his hands.

“You okay, dude?” Luke look concerned, walking over to sit next to Ian on the bed. Ian swallowed thickly. No other time but the present, as they say.

“I-” Ian stopped as his voice cracked, trying again. “I think…. Ihaveacrushonyou?” The words spilling out of his mouth, Ian fought the strong urge to hide his face in his hands. Luke didnt reply, and Ian finally gathered the courage to look at him. He was… he looked surprised, but…. Happy? 

“I’m guessing you heard my song last night, then?” Luke’s face colored as he spoke, turning red. Ian looked confusedly at Luke. His song…? Wasn’t it about someone he had a crush on? What did he mean? Why was he smiling? Luke stared at him, laughing.

“Do you seriously not know? Oh man, it was about you, Ian! The feelings I have for you.” Luke’s voice became quieter, his blush seeming to grow. It was… The feelings… oh. Ian felt his own face becoming red. He suddenly couldn’t seem to look anywhere but Luke. They stared at each other, slowly coming closer until their lips met. The kiss didn’t last long, Luke pulling away.

“... was that okay?” Luke asked quietly. Ian smiled gently.

“Perfect.” Ian leaned back in, taking Luke’s lips between his own once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one ;)


	3. Dreams (Jeff/Ian/Luke)

Ian curled in on himself, trying to keep his breath at a constant rate. _Why did this always have to happen to him? Why did he always get so stressed over nothing? Why did the smallest things set him off? Why did-_

“Hey, hey, Ian. Breathe buddy, breathe.” Ian felt a soothing hand on his back, and remembered where he was. Focusing on the person’s breathing rate, Ian tried to match it, breathing slowly in and out once again. Quietly, he unfurled himself, looking over to see Jeff’s worried expression, as well as a concerned Luke standing behind him. Jeff cracked a small smile.

“All good? It’s alright man, we’ve got your back.” Ian nodded, watching as Jeff moved back to give him space. Breathing a deep sigh, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, glancing gratefully at Jeff.

“Thanks man. I just- get stuck in these loops in my head. It’s hard to get out sometimes…” Luke frowned.

“You know you can always talk to us, right? Especially if something's bothering you. We’re more than happy to help any way we can.” Jeff nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks guys. I-” Ian stopped. Should he tell them? Out of all the group, they were his best friends, and probably the least likely to make fun of him for his dumb problems, but something was telling him to stop there. “I- um- never mind. I don’t actually remember why I was so worked up…” Ian smiled, trying to put his friends at ease. Jeff raised an eyebrow, and Luke pursed his lips. Neither believed the revoke of whatever Ian was going to say, but they didn’t want to push it, instead inviting Ian to play Nario Cart with them. Ian thought about turning them down, but shrugged and grabbed a controller. 

“Oh, godammit. I wouldn’t have invited you to play if I knew you were going to actually try!” Jeff sighed, but Ian could see he was trying to hide a smile. Luke laughed, patting Jeff on the back.

“Better luck next time?” Jeff stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and getting up, moving towards the door.

“Oh, now look what you’ve done, Luke!” Ian had to try very hard to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, no, Jeff, wait.” Luke stood up and moved over to Jeff. Lowering himself to his knees, Luke looked up at Jeff, clasping his hands together. “Please forgive me Jeff. How could I ever earn the great SpaceHamster’s forgiveness?” The corners of Jeff’s mouth twitched, but he held his composure.

“Hmm… I don’t know… Kiss my knuckles.” Jeff held his hand out to Luke, who took his hand and brought it near his face, breaking out into laughter before he could kiss it. At that, the facade was brought down, all three boys laughing themselves into a heap on the floor. The three stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other’s company, every so often breaking the silence to let out another rampant chuckle. Wiping away tears, Ian sighed. Even this wasn’t enough to clear his mind for long. Finally, Ian stood up, moving towards the door. Behind his back, Jeff and Luke exchanged a worried glance, watching as he turned the handle.

“I’ll be back soon. I just need a moment to think…” He closed the door. Walking towards the field, Ian let his mind wander before finding solace under the tree. Sitting down softly, Ian leaned back, closing his eyes. Why was it when he was around those two he always felt so….Jealous? They were both his friends, and he was glad they got along so well, right? So why did it always make him feel so weird? Sighing, Ian felt himself starting to drift off. A nap would be perfect right now. Snuggling against the tree slightly, Ian allowed himself to sleep.

_Glancing around lazily, Ian noted he was back in his dorm. When did that happen? Shrugging to himself, he sat down to get to work. He was interrupted, however, by strange noises coming from behind him. Turning, ready to tell whoever it was to knock it off, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jeff… and Luke….were…. Ian quickly closed his mouth, turning back around to try and focus. There totally wasn’t anything happening behind him, no not at all definitely not any kissing who said anything about kissing! Letting out a faint, nervous giggle,Ian jumped when he heard Luke’s voice._

_“Why don’t you join us, Ian?” Ian slowly turned, blushing bright red. He shouldn’t. He couldn’t! They were his best friends! But why did the thought of kissing them make him feel so giddy? Why was he getting up and-_

Ian jerked awake, panting slightly. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing quickly. He could feel the hotness to his face signaling a blush. He was panicking, a mantra repeating itself in his head _I just dreamed about my friends kissing I just dreamed about kissing my friends I just-_

“Ian-”

“AHHH” Ian screamed, scrambling to his feet. He could feel his hands shaking. 

“Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Ian blushed, remembering Luke’s voice in his dream.

“We were getting worried. You hadn’t come back yet and it had been an hour.” Looking over, Ian saw that Jeff had been standing next to where Ian had been sleeping. Oh god. They were both here and he had just had a dream about them and-

“Dude we’re worried about you. Are you sure you’re alright?” Jeff looked at Ian’s shaking hands, noticing that when Ian saw where he was looking he hid them behind his back.

“H-hey guys. I, um, guess I fe-fell asleep? Haha?” Ian stammered out a reply. He felt dizzy. Why- why his best friends? Why not some random dude on campus? Then he wouldn’t have to worry about making their friendship awkward or even if they both liked him back, or if even one of them liked him back, and just-

“Ian. IAN. Look at me. You’re shaking really badly. You’re really pale. Are you sure you’re not sick or something?” Jeff put his hand on Ian’s shoulders, trying to steady his friend’s tremors. Ian looked at him helplessly, and Jeff gathered him into a hug.

“Please calm down. Please. I’m sure whatever it is isn’t that bad. Just please, please calm down.” Jeff held his friend tightly, looking worriedly at Luke. Ian’s mind was going a mile a minute. _Well, yeah, of course your friends kissing in a dream and asking you to join them and you actually wanting to join them isn’t a big deal no that's not even a deal it’s just a normal everyday occurrence-_

Jeff had stopped rubbing Ian’s back.

Ian winced. 

“I didn’t just- oh no…” Ian sank to the ground, curling in on himself once again and shaking feverously. Of course he had said it out loud. Of course in his blind panic he wouldn’t think about his vocal cords. Of-fucking-course. He felt a presence near his side, an arm settling itself on his shoulder. 

“That’s what you’re so worried about?” Luke’s voice sounded… amused? Ian glanced through his arm to see Luke smiling gently at him, crouched on the ground. Jeff was behind him, looking fondly at Ian.

“I- what?” Ian raised his head to glare at the two, wiping away tears. “Why are you both smiling? I’m fucking panicking here and you both look like you’ve-” He froze, cut off by a pair of lips against his own. The kiss was over in a second, but it felt like a lifetime for Ian. He looked at Luke, both of them blushing fiercely. 

“Does that clear up your worries?” Jeff smirked, giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek as Ian gaped at them.

“..... I hate you both.” Ian turned away, still blushing fiercely as Jeff and Luke began laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like this one. I had a lot of fun with it.


	4. Nerves (Ian/Jeff)

“....Jeff?” Ian’s hushed tone broke the silence of the room. Ian stared at the mattress above him, waiting for Jeff’s response.

“Hmm?” Jeff’s quiet mumble was interrupted by a soft yawn. “I’m awake...” Jeff’s voice trailed off slightly. Ian frowned. 

“I… um… never mind…” It was stupid to tell him anyway, especially if he was barely awake. Even if this was the most courage Ian would have in a while, it’d just be better to wait. He hoped, anyway. Sighing, he turned to his side, forcing his eyes shut. _tomorrow_ , he promised himself. Tomorrow…

That tomorrow never came. Ian kept putting it off, whether he meant to or not. Day after day, it was just _tomorrow_. As the school year was coming to a close, he found himself stressing over it more and more. He didn’t want to tell Jeff, but he didn’t know what else to do. That’s how he found himself standing in front of Luke’s door, a raised hand ready to knock. The door suddenly opened, however, and Ian jumped.

“Oh. Hey Ian. What’s up?” Luke smiled at Ian. Ian lowered his hand, sighing.

“I- um- I-” Ian heard his voice shake. Luke was his friend, there was no way he’d make fun of him… right? _But what if Luke told Jeff? What if Luke told the rest of the group? What if-_ Ian’s thoughts were cut off by Luke’s hand on his shoulder, steering him into the room. Ian allowed himself to be led to Luke’s bed, sitting down on the edge. Ian’s fingers gripping tightly to his legs, he felt Luke sit down next to him.

“What is it? I can see there’s something you’re worrying about.” Luke frowned, watching Ian as he positioned himself. Turning to face Luke, folding his legs against himself, Ian rested his chin on his knees. Looking anywhere but Luke, he tried to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

“I… I have a problem.” Luke waited patiently, nodding for Ian to continue. “I….” Ian tried to think of a way to explain his feelings, some way to make it all okay. If he could just, _not feel this way_... No. That was stupid. He didn’t mind feeling this way, he just minded the part where it was _his best friend in the whole goddamn world he wa-_

“Would it help if you wrote it down instead? You don’t even have to show it to me if you don’t want to, I just know that sometimes writing it down, seeing it in front of you on a paper, it can help…” Luke shrugged. Ian mulled the thought over, nodding. It wouldn’t hurt. Luke got up, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his desk, bringing it back to Ian. Ian nodded a thanks, taking the paper and pen. Clicking the pen, he stopped. Slowly bringing the pen to the paper, he quickly scribbled out the thought that had been sitting in his head for weeks, bringing him sleepless nights and stress. Thrusting the paper in Luke’s direction, he hid his face in his knees. After a moment, he felt the bed dip next to him. 

“You need to tell him.” Ian raised his head, peering at Luke over his knees. Wiping away a few stray tears, he looked mournfully at Luke.

“Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I haven’t been trying? Do you think I haven’t been worrying myself sick over it every goddamn day since I realized? What if he says no, Luke? What if this ruins our friendship? What if-”

“What if he says yes?” Ian stopped. Luke had just pointed out the one thing he hadn’t dared hope. The one thing that made his heart stop. The one thing that gave him butterflies so bad he felt like puking. Luke smiled gently at him.

“Ian, you can do this. I know you can.” Luke wrapped his arms around his friend, patting him on the back. Ian froze, taking a moment before hugging Luke back.

“Thanks, Luke.” Ian took a deep breath, pulling away. Luke grinned, shoving him lightly.

“Go! Last I checked he was in your guys’ room. I believe in you, dude. You’ve got this.” Ian smiled slightly, nodding at Luke. He could do this. 

Ian’s heart pounding, he opened the door to his room. _Luke believes in you, dude. You can do this._

“Hey Ian. I was wondering where you were. Want to play Stomp with me?” Jeff looked up, grinning at Ian. Ian breathed deeply, letting it out slowly. _You can do this._

“Jeff, I need to talk to you.” _Alright, half of the way there already._

“Of course. What do you need, dude?” Jeff put down his controller, standing up to face Ian. _Oh god his face is right there and he looks really cute today crap FOCUS IAN. FOCUS._ Ian let out another slow breath, looking down at his shoes.

“I- Okay. I’ve known this for a long time and I was scared to tell you but you deserve to know and I don’t expect anything back, in fact you’ll probably hate me but I need to tell you and I-” Ian felt his hands shaking, a blush coming over his face. 

“I think I love you, Jeff.” Ian squeezed his eyes shut. There. He had said it. No more avoiding it. No more trying to hide it. No more- Ian felt a hand under his chin, gently raising his head up from the ground. He felt breath on his chin before there were lips against his own and he felt his knees go weak. Jeff pulled away gently, Ian finally opening his eyes to see Jeff’s fond smile.

“I think I love you, too.” Jeff blushed, and Ian felt his mouth drop open before breaking into a wide grin. Leaning towards Jeff, Ian kissed him again softly. Jeff could feel his smile through the kiss. Pulling away, Ian touched his forehead to Jeff’s, chuckling breathily

“I love you.” Jeff grinned, placing his hands around Ian’s waist. Ian kissed him again, breathing in his scent.

“I love you too.”


	5. Nerves 2 (Jeff/Ian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous story, from Jeff's point of view.

“...Jeff?” Jeff was almost asleep when he heard his roommate's voice come from beneath him. Rolling onto his back, he tried to respond, instead just murmuring.

“Hmm?” Yawning, he covered his mouth, then tried again. “I’m awake…” He blinked, his eyes staying shut longer than he wanted them to. He heard Ian mumble something along the lines of “nevermind” before Jeff drifted into dreamland. __

_“Jeff!” Jeff looked up from his desk, a smile crossing his lips. Ian was back from his classes, a cute smirk drifting over his features._

_“Welcome back! What’s that smirk for, hmm? What did you do this time?” Ian walked over to Jeff’s side, leaning down to kiss him quickly._

_“I might have maybe switched all of James’ games to different cases.” Jeff shook his head slightly, chuckling. Ian was just too cute for words._

_“Well, at least you didn’t hide any of them. He would throw a serious fit if you did that.” Ian laughed, sitting at his own desk._

_“I might seem like an asshole but even I’m not that cruel.” Jeff stood, walking over to Ian’s desk._

_“Yeah, yeah. You might be an asshole, but you’re my favorite asshole.” He leaned down, kissing Ian deeply before pulling away and grabbing his sports bag, heading off to the soccer field for practice._

Jeff groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling, watching dust filter through the sun’s beams, allowing his mind to slowly wake. As it did, Jeff realized something. Eyes widening, he bolted upright.

_I just had a romantic dream about my best friend..._

Did he…. Did he have feelings for Ian? Jeff blushed. He had never thought of Ian that way before. Sure, Ian was sweet and caring when he wanted to be, gave great hugs, and cared about his friends. And yeah, he was physically attractive. His facial features, his smirk, the way he styled his hair… Jeff buried his face in his hands. He had feelings for his best friend. 

Jeff sighed, moving towards the ladder of his bed. Carefully climbing down, he tried to avoid looking at Ian. He failed miserably. Ian looked so peaceful, his face relaxed and calm, the faint hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips. _His lips…_ Jeff blushed fiercely, shaking his head and turning around. Nope. This was not what he was doing right now. Leaving the dorm, he decided to take a walk.

Jeff stalked the grounds slowly, watching the ground in front of him. He allowed his mind to stray, thinking about what he had just realized. _I like Ian. I like Ian a lot. Do I… do I love Ian?_ Jeff stopped, frowning slightly. Did he love Ian? He had known Ian for a very long time, and they were very close. He’d helped Ian more times than he could count and Ian had done the same. They usually went to each other with their problems, and even though they made fun of each other sometimes it was always in good spirits. Jeff was the first person Ian had ever come out as gay to.

As he thought about his friend more and more, Jeff realized just how much Ian meant to him. Just how much he and Ian cared for each other. Just how much it would hurt to lose his friendship. As Jeff turned back towards the dorm, he made a decision. His heart hurting, odd butterflies settling themselves in his stomach, he promised to himself not to tell Ian. He couldn’t risk losing Ian’s friendship. He just couldn’t. He loved Ian, and if confessing meant losing Ian in his life… He just wouldn’t.

Jeff was playing Stomp, trying to distract himself from Ian once again. Weeks had past, the school year coming ever closer to an end, and Jeff still couldn’t get Ian out of his mind. Ian being his roommate probably didn’t help anything, but Jeff had expected his feelings to die down at least a little over time. Instead. Much to the dismay of Jeff, his feelings seemed to just grow stronger. He tried to act completely normally around Ian, avoiding showing his feelings in any way. Thankfully, Ian hadn’t seemed to notice. Jeff looked up as the door opened, grinning as Ian stepped into the room.

“Hey Ian. I was wondering where you were. Want to play Stomp with me?” Jeff tried to forgot what he had just been thinking about.

“Jeff, I need to talk to you.” Jeff frowned slightly. What could have happened for Ian to seem so sullen? 

“Of course. What do you need, dude?” Jeff put down his controller, slowly standing and facing Ian. He watched as Ian seemed to breathe deeply before looking down at the ground.

“I- Okay. I’ve known this for a long time and I was scared to tell you but you deserve to know and I don’t expect anything back, in fact you’ll probably hate me but I need to tell you and I-” Jeff felt his pulse quicken. What could ever make Ian think Jeff would hate him?

“I think I love you, Jeff.”Jeff felt his heart stop. He- Ian- Jeff didn’t know what else to do but follow his instinct, slowly tilting Ian’s face up. Leaning in, Jeff softly captured Ian’s lips between his own. After a moment, Jeff pulled away gently, smiling, watching as Ian’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I think I love you, too.” As he spoke, Jeff felt himself blush deep red. Ian’s mouth opened, looking surprised before he smiled and leaned towards Jeff. Even Ian’s lips against Jeff’s couldn’t disguise his grin. Jeff leaned towards Ian as he pulled away, opening his eyes to stare into Ian’s. Ian touched his forehead to Jeff’s, and Jeff could feel his breathless chuckles against his face.

“I love you.” Jeff grinned, Moving to rest his hands around Ian’s waist. Ian leaned in once more, Jeff responding eagerly to his actions.

“I love you too.”


	6. Doubts (Mai/Jared)

Mai frowned. Jared had seemed distressed lately. She didn’t like the way he put up a wall around himself, but as she started breaking through his barriers she began to understand. His mother, the pressure, the stress put on him to seem perfect in every way…. Mai had found herself comforting him more than once, trying to explain that she didn’t care if he was perfect or not. She had joined his D&D group, she had supported his nerdy obsessions, his love of video games and comics.

But there were still those days where she felt as if it just wasn’t enough. As if _she_ just wasn’t enough. She could only do so much to try to ease his fears. She really questioned if she was good enough for him. He deserved the whole world, and Mai was just one single person.

Watching Jared as he played Marionette Party with the club, Mai felt insignificant. She questioned Jared’s love for her. He told her often how much she meant to him, how much she helped him when he felt burdened, but she didn’t feel like she did much of anything. Staring blankly at the screen, Mai began to think that maybe Jared didn’t actually love her. Maybe she was just… delusional.

“...Mai?” Jared was standing in front of her, staring at her concernedly. Blinking, Mai looked up at him before glancing around. Everyone was gone. When had that happened?

“Are you okay? You were really out of it…” Jared frowned slightly at her. 

“I- yeah, of course! I’m fine! I was just… thinking…” Mai tried to smile. Jared’s brow furrowed before he sat down next to her.

“You’re lying. I can tell. What’s wrong?” Mai faltered, looking down at her hands. He had his own problems, he didn’t need hers as well… Mai was surprised to feel Jared’s arms wrap around her.

“Mai please tell me. I want to help you. Please?” Mai felt her barricade breaking down. Tears beginning their trek down her face, she curled into Jared. 

“Do- do you still love me?” Mai focused on Jared’s hands rubbing soft circles into her back.

“Of course I do!” Jared sounded surprised. “What would ever make you think otherwise?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Mai sighed. “I just, I feel like there’s so many people out there who could give you more than I have, and I- You deserve so much better than me, Jared.” Mai sniffled, feeling Jared tense. Gently, Jared pulled Mai away from him, cupping her face in his hand. He studied her sternly.

“Mai, you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. You give me your strength every single day, you support me, you give me your love. I will never, _ever_ , stop being thankful for you being in my life. I love you, so, so much.” Jared’s eyes were shining with tears, an affectionate smile brightening his face. Mai gaped at him before smiling softly, tears once again running down her face. 

Jared’s thumb moving to brush away her tears, he leaned in slowly, kissing her firmly. Mai could feel his fondness, his adoration for her. She pressed herself to him, willing her own endearment and warmth to show. Jared’s presence was unyielding against her, a constant force of love, and Mai could sense it, a fact presenting itself to her.

This was how they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Explain Yourself (Jared/PBG)

“PBG.” The warning in Jared’s tone was enough to make PBG flinch. “Explain yourself.” PBG thought quickly. How do you explain hiding in your friend's closet?

“I… uh…” Shit, this was bad. If he had just… whatever, it didn’t matter now, he had been caught and he needed to fess up somehow. Something, anything to say that wouldn’t screw everything up even more.

“Time’s up.” Jared’s voice was cold. PBG couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his veins. His stare was ice, burning and freezing PBG at the same time, his eyes flashing dangerously. This was bad, very, very bad and PBG didn’t know how to fix this. Jared grabbed the edge of his jacket, pulling him out of the closet and into the room. 

“No, wait- Jared-” PBG tried to stop Jared from pushing him out of the room, from pushing him away, from locking him out. Jared froze.

“Why should I stop? You were hiding _in my closet._ Who does that? Why would you do that? I seriously don’t want to deal with this right now, Peebs.” Jared’s anger had dissolved as he spoke, replaced by such a weariness, such a hopelessness that PBG felt his heart tear into two. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Maybe it would be best if he just…

“I’m so sorry Jared.” He pulled his friend into a gentle hug, patting his back slightly before turning to leave. None of this was worth losing his friend, and right now it was clear that Jared needed space. The most PBG could hope was that Jared would be willing to listen to his explanation later, which now none of it even mattered because he had screwed up everything and Jared would probably never see him the same way again and…

“PBG wait- I just- ugh. I’m sorry, I just. Haven’t had the best day today.” Jared sighed visibly.

“No, no, I’m the one who should be sorry. I was hiding in your closet like… I don’t know, a creepy person and you have every right to be pissed at me.”

“I’m not pissed at you! I’m just confused as to why you were in my closet.” 

“I…” _was going to make a coming out of the closet joke._

“That’s not an answer, Peebs.” 

“It was stupid.” _I was going to tell you I’ve had a crush on you for months._

“So stupid that I can’t know?” 

“Yes.” _I want to tell you but…_

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course I know that.” _But if I told you this it could ruin everything._

“...” Jared seemed unconvinced. PBG didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell Jared. He couldn’t. That’s why Jared had found him in the closet instead of PBG surprising him like he originally planned. He had backed out of telling him, cowering in the closet, hoping Jared wouldn’t open it but that had failed and now he was here. How the hell do you explain something like that without being suspicious? 

“Jared, I really don’t know how to explain why I was in your closet.” _Not without ruining our friendship anyway._ Jared quirked an eyebrow.

“Really PBG? Because I think you do.” He stepped closer as he spoke and PBG took a frantic step back. Whatever Jared was up to PBG did _not_ approve.

“Except I don’t.” Jared stepped. PBG stepped.

“Yes, you do.” Step. Step.

“ _No, I don’t._ ” PBG’s back hit the door.

“Liar.” Jared stepped even closer and PBG scrabbled against the door. This was bad. Jared was too close. He couldn’t… PBG swallowed thickly. Jared, this close… He couldn’t look at anything but his eyes. Glancing anywhere else, especially anywhere else on Jared’s face, would be digging his own grave. _As if he hadn’t already done that today._

“J- Jared… I really c- can’t...” PBG’s voice shook as he spoke. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this. He could feel Jared’s body heat, his gentle sparkle filling PBG’s vision completely as he leaned in closely. PBG glanced at Jared’s lips as he spoke, an immediate blush filling PBG’s face.

“You’re a terrible liar, did you know that?” _Fuck it._ PBG threaded his fingers through Jared’s hair, pulling Jared’s mouth onto his own. Jared responded eagerly, moving his hands to cup PBG’s face and PBG sighed in relief. As the kiss lingered PBG noticed Jared tasted oddly like… ham? When they finally pulled away, breathing harshly, Jared let out a breathy laugh.

“What?” PBG couldn’t stop his grin, giddy from the physical affection.

“You’re sparkling.” Jared pointed out. PBG looked down at himself, chuckling lightly. 

“Yeah, I guess I am…” The smile Jared gave made PBG’s heart flutter. He never wanted Jared to stop looking at him like that. Pulling him into another kiss was easy, the hard part would be letting him go again.

PBG never wanted to stop sparkling.


	8. Sneeze (PBG/Jared)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on Tumblr here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147271019582

“Jared, kiss me.” PBG’s tone was forceful and desperate. Jared looked up, concerned.

“What happened?” PBG shook his head quickly.

“Don’t ask, just kiss me, please, let me forget.” Jared didn’t like this but he didn’t have much of a choice, leaning in slowly to kiss PBG. He hated when PBG got like this, letting his emotions overpower him, but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it right now. All he could do right now would be to hold PBG, let him know he wasn’t alone. 

He was never alone.

“You know I wish you would talk to me instead of pushing it away.” Jared spoke between kisses, every breath a word. PBG frowned, kissing Jared forcefully, running a hand through Jared’s hair.

“I know. I just. I can’t deal with it right now.” PBG bit his lip before Jared leaned in again, pressing gentle kisses to his nose, his forehead, everywhere he could reach.

“I understand. I love you,” Jared’s voice barely a whisper at PBG’s ear. PBG shivered.

“I love you too.” Jared leaned in to kiss again and PBG’s eyes went wide before he sneezed. Jared jumped back, going too far and falling off the edge of the bed. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, processing what had just happened before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh shit, Jared, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” PBG got up to help Jared off the floor, reaching out only to be pulled down onto Jared. Their faces inches apart, PBG blushed slightly before laughing as well.

“I love you, dork.” Jared threaded his fingers through PBG’s hair, pulling him into a sweet kiss. PBG sighed, relaxing against Jared. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also   
> I wrote this during Luke's first Sim's Bachelorette stream...  
> #TeamJeff


	9. Breathe (Jirard/Shane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147283703747

Looking at Shane, one wouldn’t see much. A constant glare, a Normal Boots Jacket, art supplies under one arm. A normal dude, if a bit pissed-off looking. Looking at Shane would get you nowhere. But knowing Shane? You’d be able to pick up on the small details, such as the furrow of his brow, the way the corners of his mouth turned down, that would let you know he was _not_ happy.

“You know, I think this is the worst I’ve felt since leaving Britain,” Shane spoke to what he thought was an empty room, jumping when Jirard’s voice answered.

“Oh no! What happened?” Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair anxiously. He didn’t want Jirard to feel sorry for him. He didn’t want _anyone_ to feel sorry for him. But here he was, having to explain because he made a mistake and spoke out loud. 

“God, just. There’s this new girl, right? Bright pink hair? She looks almost exactly like my ex. I left Britain to get away, ya know? And now it’s following me here…” He knew he was being unfair to the new girl. She wasn’t Emily. But she was too close for comfort. Jirard knew barely anything about Emily, but he knew enough that Shane waking up in the middle of the night with a panic attack didn’t surprise him. 

“I’m sorry, Shane.” Jirard didn’t know what else to say, moving to give Shane a hug. Shane froze for a second before letting out a shuddering breath, swallowing harshly.

“I just don’t want to go through that again…” He could feel it coming. The flashbacks. The memories. The pain. 

“Shane, look at me. You’re in Asagao, in our dorm. I’m here with you. Breathe slowly. Do you need me to count?” Jirard’s voice was firm, a constant source for Shane to focus on. Shane shook his head, breathing to match Jirard’s breaths. He needed to calm down. 

“Thanks.” Shane’s simple response rang around the room and Jirard nodded, his grim expression replaced by a softer affection.

“Not a problem. You’ll get through this, okay? I’m here if you need me.” Jirard’s easy smile caused something to shift. Shane couldn’t stop his sudden blush, couldn’t stop thinking about Jirard’s hands on his shoulders.

“I, uh…” He had felt this way only once before. When he first met Emily, when he first figured out that he liked her. 

Shane froze.

“You okay?” Jirard’s concern had returned. “Your face just got really red…” Jirard frowned thoughtfully.

“I… um… no, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Shane shook his head slightly. Jirard still hadn’t let go of his shoulders, the worry washing off of Jirard making Shane’s head spin. He shouldn’t be feeling this. This was Jirard, his best friend, his support. Isn’t it bad to think of him as something more? Jirard bit his lip in thought and Shane’s mind raced.

_Oh, fuck it._

Shane pressed his lips against Jirard’s softly, pulling away as soon as he realized what he had done. He looked at Jirard in a blind panic, the shock on Jirard’s face sending him reeling.

“Oh, my god, fuck I’m so sorry, I didn’t, I… Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I should _not_ have done that…” Jirard’s hands, _still on his shoulders_ , squeezed gently.

“Shane, it’s okay.” He began to laugh. Shane watched him warily, his face still pale. Once Jirard had stopped laughing enough to speak, he did so in a whisper, watching Shane closely.

“If you don’t mind, maybe we could do it again?” Shane took a minute before nodding slowly. Jirard gave a gentle smile, leaning in to kiss Shane, his hand moving to cup the side of Shane’s face. Shane leaned into the touch, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit for this one-shot goes to the lovely moosecaboose, whose writing you should definitely check out <3


	10. When It Rains It Pours (Shane/Hana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning for angst. How did I even write this.

This had been building up for a while. Small things, Shane forgetting to load the dishwasher, Hana doing laundry too late at night. Strain from jobs, schoolwork, being away from friends for too long. So the outburst really wasn’t surprising. It wasn’t a good way to let off steam, but it was a way, and so when Shane snapped one too many times Hana took the bait.

“Just shut up for two seconds, okay? Just two seconds. That’s all I need.” She couldn’t bring herself to yell at him but her patience was waning. 

“Fine.” Shane watched her grimly. She could almost hear it, the slow count of ‘one, two’ before he opened his mouth again and she went rigid.

“Of all the immature, childish….” She shut her mouth before she could say something she’d regret. She hated this. She hated how everything had been mounting to this. She hated that Shane didn’t seem to realize how stupid all of this was. She hated that Shane continued to talk. 

“I have a meeting tomorrow at 5.” 

“Great. That’s great. Just… great.” Hana let out a slow sigh. There went her plans. Of course, anytime she’d try to reduce stress together Shane would end up having other plans. Maybe she should just stop trying. Shane noticed the drop in her mood.

“Are you okay?” She hated the concern in his voice. She hated that stupid affection on his face. 

“No, Shane, I’m not okay. I was going to take you on a date tomorrow as a surprise and here you are with a meeting.” She felt the tears prick her eyes. She just wanted to spend some time with him, give them both a break.

“Oh… Hana, I’m sorry. This meeting isn’t really something I can skip… We could go out next week?” He came up behind her, a hand on her shoulder. She knew he was trying to comfort her. She knew she shouldn’t be getting upset. But she couldn’t stop herself from stepping away, shaking his hand off.

“Whatever. Just. Whatever.” She felt like a moody teenager again, determined to be sad. This was the absolute worst. She just needed a break from things, and she wanted to take that break with him, and…

“Hana…” 

“Leave me alone.” That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted to be held and told everything would be okay.

“... Fine.” Shane walked back to his seat.

"No, wait, Shane…” She hated how pathetic she sounded.

“What?” He didn’t know what to do. One moment she was snapping at him, the next she looked like a lost puppy. It was killing him and he just… didn’t know how to help her.

“I… never mind.” She let out a sigh. Shane could feel his temper rising. 

“Hana, tell me.” He didn’t want her to look sad. He couldn’t handle sad Hana. 

“No. It’s stupid.”

“Hana.”

“No.”

“Hana come on, this is ridiculous.”

“No.”

“Hana.” The edge in his voice was sharp, yet she persisted.

“No.” He couldn’t believe how stubborn she was being. This was so unlike her. It reminded him of Emily, arrogant and determined. He hated thinking about Emily.

“Hana please.”

“No.”

“This is so stupid.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to tell you.” 

“....Fine. Just. Whatever.” He knew he shouldn’t say it. He knew he should just shut up. But it found it’s way out anyway, winding through the air around them.

“Maybe you’re more like Emily than I thought.”

Hana went pale. 

Shane realized his mistake immediately. No, it wasn’t even just a mistake. It was a fuck up, the worst fuck up he’d ever had, and he couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t even apologize. There was no going back, no way to explain.

Hana’s face fell. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. This was absurd, completely absurd. If she had just told him, stopped acting like a child, maybe… But the damage was done. She was more like Emily than he had thought. She had brought up bad memories, made him think of his past, and there was no way either of them could just forget this. 

They stood for a moment, just watching each other before Hana wiped away a single tear, leaving the room. Shane didn’t follow. They both knew they had screwed up, both knew they’d have to talk about this, but neither could bring themselves to speak.

Maybe it was for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	11. Nightmare (Jeff/Hana)

Hana woke with a gasp, scrubbing at her eyes wildly. She could still hear the footsteps, see whatever the monster had been that haunted her dreams. She groped for her glasses, turning on the lamp frantically. She knew she needed to calm her breathing, she knew she needed to keep her pulse under control, but at the moment all she could do was let out a sob, covering her face as the tears began. 

“... Hana? Hana are you alright?” There was a gentle knock on the door before Hana could hear it creak open. She couldn’t look, couldn’t see through her tears, hadn’t put on her glasses, but she knew it was Jeff. She hadn’t thought to keep her sobs quiet, hadn’t remembered the boys in the other room, and it was too late to care. She felt the bed dip next to her, gentle arms encircle her and pull her close.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. What’s wrong?” Jeff did his best to soothe her, rubbing her back gently, pressing kisses to the top of her head. He didn’t know how to fix this, all he could do was hope that his actions helped.

“I- I had a n-nightmare.” Hana hiccuped the words through her sobs and Jeff held her even tighter, shushing her quietly. He rocked her gently, ran a hand through her hair, anything and everything he could think of to help calm her. 

Finally, her crying quieted, and Jeff continued to rock her, hoping to send her to sleep once again. It seemed to work, Her grasp on his shirt loosening and her head lolling against him as she drifted off. He laid her down quietly, rearranging the covers over her once again and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he turned off the light. 

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning found everyone bright and early, the noises of the cabin of teenagers getting ready for the day ringing clear over the beach in front of them. Luke chased Jimmy around the room, trying to get him to sit still long enough to eat something more substantial than toast while also trying to recapture the fork Jimmy stole. Ian had taken up residence in a quiet corner watching everyone else move around him. Wallid and Caddy had both fixed themselves a cup of coffee, talking as they looked at the vast expanse of sea in front of them, while Hana had made breakfast, sitting quietly at the table as she watched everyone help themselves and sipping at a glass of chocolate milk. These boys’ antics were more familiar to her than her favorite book, more home to her than even Amaririsu at this point, and she couldn’t think of a place she’d rather be. 

“Thank you, for last night.” She spoke quietly as Jeff sat down next to her, weary from lack of sleep but happy to see Hana looking much better then she had last night. 

“It wasn’t a problem. I’m just glad to see you’re better.” He grabbed a piece of toast, smothering it in jelly before stuffing it in his mouth. Hana giggled quietly, a thought coming to her as she looked down at her plate.

“Jeff, what were you doing up so late?” She had thought about her nightmare, that morning as she got ready, realizing that Jeff had been much too alert to have been woken up by her crying. She couldn’t figure out why he would have stayed up, why he wouldn’t have been sleeping, but she felt a strong urge to find out and help him sleep. That wasn’t weird, right? She just wanted all of her friends to get good rest and take care of themselves… yeah.

“Oh… uh… it’s kinda hard to sleep, sometimes. Nothing to really worry about…” He shrugged and she frowned. It didn’t seem like nothing to worry about. 

“.... Ready for the beach?” Hana didn’t want to push it, instead changing the subject to the plans for the day ahead. It was going to be nice, spending a relaxing day at the beach, nothing expected of her, nothing to worry about… She was really looking forward to it. 

“Oh yeah, I’m excited! Hopefully the water isn’t freezing.” Jeff smiled easily, brightening at the thought of swimming. Hana nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. She was still uneasy about being in her bathing suit, uneasy of how she would look, no matter how many times she told herself it wouldn’t matter. There was no way to avoid it, however, so she tried to push it to the back of her mind, grinning as Luke shouted “to the beach!” and the cabin cleared around her. Jeff paused at the door.

“You coming?” He quirked his head, watching her thoughtfully as she gave that gentle smile only she could pull off.

“Yeah, just a moment. I need to change into my swimming suit,” She explained as she moved to her room, Jeff nodding behind her as he closed the door and joined the guys. She took a slow breath, changing quickly before looking into the mirror. Hana knew the guys probably wouldn’t even notice, but she couldn’t stop the doubts she had about her figure. She shook her head quickly, looking away. She wasn’t going to let some stupid thoughts ruin her day.

Jeff watched as Hana stepped out of the cabin, a million thoughts running through his head at once. She was beautiful, she always was, the pink of her hair complimenting the pink flowers dotting her swimsuit, her cheeks flushed as she met his stare. His own face heating up Jeff glanced away, embarrassed to be caught but still the only thought on his mind being how beautiful she always was. It blew him away every time he saw her, and it was getting hard to pretend he didn’t notice, becoming difficult to not say anything. She sat on a towel next to him, pulling off her glasses and bow gently. 

“Is the water cold?” She tried to focus on the guys racing around in the water but it was difficult without her glasses. She screamed as she was picked up, Jeff racing off towards the water with her.

“I don’t know but let’s find out together!” He laughed wildly and she giggled, hitting him gently.

“Don’t you dare throw me in! Jeff! Don’t you dare-” He tossed her in the water. She came up sputtering, wiping the water from her eyes.

“Is it cold?” Jeff teased as Hana glared at him. She stood still for a moment before suddenly splashing him, dousig him with the cool sea water until he looked thoroughly wet.

“Yes. It is cold.” Hana grinned, sticking out her tongue playfully as Jeff burst into laughter. She swam out to join the rest of the club, Jeff following as they walked into the middle of a water fight. The sun was hidden behind clouds, the air still, making it a perfect day for the beach. They eventually got bored of the water, Jimmy moving to make a sandcastle while everyone else looked on in amusement. 

When Hana started to shiver from the cool breeze moving around them Jeff wrapped her up in a towel, inviting her to curl up next to him. She took the invitation, blushing warmly before cuddling into him. She didn’t understand the looks passed between the club, but at the moment she didn’t care, Jeff’s gentle breathing luring her into sleep just like it had the night before.

Jeff pressed a gentle kiss to her head, frowning thoughtfully. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt, but not now. For now, he’d let her rest, let her sleep peacefully on the sand. He’d tell her eventually.

Somehow.


	12. Rainy Game (PBG/Jared)

“Shit.” Jared cursed under his breath quietly as the drops began to hit. The game was almost over, so hopefully the drops would stay light, but he knew the field would get slippery quickly. Someone was bound to get injured eventually. Pulling the Normal Boots jacket tightly around himself he watched the game intently, the black and white ball being passed from person to person until…

“YES!” That was it, that was the game. Asagao had won, and the only injury of the game, a twisted ankle, had happened to the rival team. Unfortunate for them. Jared raced onto the field, trying to be mindful of where he was stepping but too excited to really care before he was falling, closing his eyes to the ground’s rapid approach. Hands gripped him tightly, stopping his descent and he blinked slowly.

“You okay?” PBG’s voice was gentle with concern and affection, his eyes bright with excitement and amusement. Jared found his footing again, standing with a bow in PBG’s direction.

“Just falling for you again, it seems.” Jared couldn’t stop his smirk and judging by PBG’s expression he was just shy of a full out grin.

“Oh my god.” PBG glanced upwards, shielding his eyes from the rain as he shook his head. 

“Anyway, you know where to find me.” Jared took his leave, hoping that PBG would find him sooner rather than later. He wanted to congratulate his victory on the field properly.

* * *

It didn’t take long, PBG’s steps through the forest clumsy and loud, letting Jared know long before he reached the flowery expanse that he was coming. Jared watched the entrance, dragging a hand through his rain-soaked hair. He had given up trying to keep the rain away, instead embracing the cool droplets against the warm summer air. 

“You know, you could _try_ to be quiet.” 

“What’s the fun in that?” PBG’s simple response was so utterly _him_ , love and adoration flowing through Jared’s veins for his dork of a boyfriend. He still loved that, the fact that he could call PBG his boyfriend, that PBG made time specifically for Jared, that PBG loved him in return. He needed to touch his boyfriend, the want of physical contact so strong that he didn’t even wait until PBG had sat down, pulling PBG down and into his lap, inevitably ending up with PBG basically on top of him. PBG’s surprise was short lived as he was pulled roughly into a kiss, Jared’s eagerness dissipating into a comfortable hum of warmth and adoration.

“You did really well today,” Jared spoke between kisses, PBG chuckling gently.

“Couldn’t have done it without the team. It’s really coming together.” 

“They wouldn’t be able to do it without their amazing leader.” Jared kissed PBG deeply, running his hands through damp hair as PBG gasped against him. Jared loved everything about PBG, his stupid grin, his laugh, the way his eyes twinkled when he was about to make a joke. He loved the way PBG looked at him most of all, every glance sending his heart racing, his nerves tingling. There wasn’t anyone he’d rather spend his time with, and he felt lucky, so, so lucky, that PBG had chosen him as well. 

They laid there, tangled up in each other amongst the pink tulips until the stars appeared and the moon was bright and the rain stopped. They walked back to the dorm quietly, hushed whispers of jokes and laughter, the want to curl up and sleep dragging at their feet. Jared unlocked the door quietly, dragging PBG to flop onto the bed, certain that Satch wouldn’t mind if he stayed over, curling protectively around PBG before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jared sneezed himself awake. His mind was forced to catch up quickly, immediately letting him know that there were multiple things wrong. One, his nose was half clogged and half clear, a joyful symptom as always. Two, he felt too warm, like he had been sleeping next to a radiator. Three, PBG was shivering violently next to him, letting out small sneezes of his own.

What a wonderful morning.

Jared looked around blearily, getting out from under the covers before tucking them around PBG gently, smoothing back the hair on PBG’s forehead to discover that he was burning up. Frowning, he grabbed a box of tissues before breaking the silence of the morning.

“Satch? I think I’m sick, and I know PBG’s sick.” Jared felt a little woozy, placing a hand on the bed to support himself as his roommate watched him blankly.

“You guys stayed out last night, didn’t you? Did you even change clothes?” Jared looked down guiltily, taking note that the most he had done last night was take off his jacket before he flopped into bed. No wonder he was sick. Satch sighed, scrubbing at his face before pulling on his glasses.

“Well, you’re both dumb. I’ll let the rest of the club know, bring you guys some soup, etcetera, etcetera. Take some medicine, stay in bed, it should just be a cold so you guys are just going to have to work through it. Get some rest,” Satch finished his spiel, leaving the room as Jared climbed back into bed. This was awful.

“PBG, you feeling better?” He had finally stopped shivering, watching Jared miserably.

“I’m still kind of cold….” Jared knew how to fix that. He joined PBG’s cocoon of warmth, pulling PBG to him tightly before pressing a gentle kiss to his hair.

“Is this better?”

“Much, thank you.” PBG sighed happily, relaxing again until he fell back asleep. Jared lay for a while, listening to the sounds of PBG’s breathing before feeling the tug of sleepiness himself. There were a few good things about this, he assumed. They were sick together, for one. They got to sleep all day, for two.

And of course, missing classes.


	13. You Make It Easy (Jirard/Shane)

Shane didn’t move, couldn’t move. He felt trapped in his own bed, surrounded by nothing but the darkness and his own thoughts. Images fluttered through his mind. Asagao, his friends, England, _her_. He squeezed his eyes closed, hoping that maybe that would stop the memories, maybe that would finally let him rest. 

It didn’t work.

He stood, pacing the room frantically. Anything to get his mind away from…. He paused. Jirard was here. Could Jirard help him? He crept closer to the side of Jirard’s bed, looking down at his sleeping roommate. Shane was desperate for someone to listen to, someone to focus on, but waking Jirard just because he couldn’t sleep? No, Jirard didn’t need Shane’s problems, didn’t need to be the sole thing that could comfort Shane. He’d find another way. Turning to walk back to his bed, he froze at the rustling of covers, a stifled yawn.

“Shane?” Shit. “Are you okay?” Shane turned back around slowly, Jirard looking confusedly up at him. He weighed his options. He could tell the truth, make Jirard worry more, go back to his own bed, or just stand here like an idiot. The second choice sounded pretty good.

“I’m fine,” Shane spoke softly, turning around once again to walk back to his bed. A hand around his wrist stopped him.

“You don’t seem fine. Nightmares again?” Jirard’s tone was soothing, warm. Shane felt his barriers dropping, his whole body seeming to droop as he let out a slow sigh.

“Something like that.” Shane felt Jirard pull gently on his wrist, spinning around to look despairingly at his friend. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“....Not really.”

“Alright. Do you want to try to sleep in your own bed?”

“....Not really.” Shane allowed a small smile to come over his face as Jirard laughed, moving so that Shane could climb into bed with him. Shane felt instantly better, the moment he was closer to Jirard, the moment Jirard wrapped his arms around Shane comfortingly. Sleep came easily, now that he knew he had someone by his side.

He felt safe.


	14. Awkward (PBG/Jared)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147703467702/

“How did you know?” PBG stopped, turning to watch Jared as he looked up amusedly. 

“PBG, you’re terrible at hiding your emotions. Like, seriously, absolutely awful.”

“Thanks,” PBG deadpanned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He really ought to try to hide his feelings better, but it didn’t really matter now. After all, he had kind of wanted Jared to figure it out, hadn’t he? But there was still that part of him wanting to keep it all hidden, dreading Jared’s reaction. 

“PBG…”

“Look, I know. I’m sorry. I should have… I should have told you, or tried to explain, or…. Something. I was just afraid you wouldn’t…. God, I don't know, I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore? Wouldn’t want to associate with me? That I’d make you uncomfortable?” PBG spoke rapidly, throwing out every stupid excuse he had. It was enough to make him laugh, the absurdity of the whole situation tipping his world on its axis. He stopped as Jared’s hand covered his gently, watching anxiously as Jared moved to look him in the eyes.

“PBG, I would never do any of that. You know I wouldn’t do any of that. We’re friends PBG, nothing can change that.” Jared pulled him into a gentle hug, PBG sitting rigidly before relaxing against Jared. He was relieved, glad nothing had changed, but also… disheartened? There was something that still needed to be directly addressed.

“So… you don’t feel the same way?” PBG tried not to wince. Everything seemed so awkward and foreign. His distress turned to confusion as Jared laughed, sparkles filling his vision as the hug was broken.

“Now, I didn’t say that…” Jared smirked.

“Oh… oh!” It took a moment before PBG realized, grinning. They watched each other for a moment, the sense of something changing twisting in the air around them. Neither seemed quite sure what to do with themselves before PBG leaned forward slowly, their lips meeting in a soft kiss before parting again gently.

“I… uh… was that okay?” PBG’s nerves returned, his stammering blush making Jared laugh once again.

“It was perfect, Peebs.”


	15. Coffee+Monster=Bad (Jeff/Shane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted here: http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/post/147739224637/

Finals were always stressful. Nervous students, teachers yelling about how oh-so-important grades were, studying becoming a daily struggle. It was torture, really. Jeff knew he’d do fine, studying consistently would bring him an A or a B on every exam, but he found himself worn out day after day, soccer practices and classes beginning to take their toll. He envied those who seemed to be able to pass every class with flying colors without studying, something in their minds allowing for them to remember everything they learned with ease. 

Another late night in the library, another coffee, another boring textbook paragraph and Jeff knew it was time for a break. Finals started the next day and while Jeff wasn’t totally confident, he knew he’d do okay. Wandering through the library shelves, skimming book titles, he allowed his mind to relax, take a break. Coming around the corner, he found the green of a Normal Boots jacket.

“Hey! Shane!” He winced, his voice much louder than he expected. Shane turned to glance at him sharply before returning to staring at the book. Jeff was surprised. He had taken Shane to be one of the barely-studies type, especially with how many random video game facts he was able to spout, but he stood corrected. Shane's eyes moved across the page for a moment before glancing back up, seemingly startled to see Jeff still standing there.

“Do you need something?” Jeff was undeterred by Shane’s tone, much too used to the grumpy brit to be scared away. Jeff plopped into the chair next to Shane, peering at his textbook.

“Art? How do you even study for art?” All you did in art was draw, right? What did art even do for tests? Jeff was genuinely curious. He had never taken an art class, sports and video games taking up his free time.

“You learn about artists and styles when taking an art class. You don’t just get to draw whatever you want every day. There’s reasons and prompts behind each piece.” Shane flipped through the book as he spoke, pointing out various drawings and sections. Jeff watched in awe, blown away by how much actual work and effort art seemed to be. He knew drawing wasn’t easy but…

“I… uh… wow.” Jeff leaned back in the seat. Shane’s expression twitched, resembling something of amusement before returning to a scowl. 

“No, if you don’t mind, I need to finish this drawing for our final. I also need more coffee.” Shane paused, seemingly debating something in his head before sighing. “Care to join me?”

“Sure!” Jeff wasn’t sure what to think about Shane. He always seemed so cold and aloof, but now… Something was stirring in Jeff’s gut, something new, something he hadn’t felt before and it scared him and exhilarated him all at once. He wanted to find out what it was, but he also wanted to hide and never go outside again. 

It was a rather intriguing feeling.

Following Shane through the quiet paths of Asagao was rather peaceful. There were only a few people scurrying about, the dusk air starting to cool with the lowering sun. It was getting closer to curfew, probably about time to move studying to dorms, and Jeff was about to say something before he ran into the back of Shane, stopped abruptly by something Jeff couldn’t see. 

“Shane-” There was a hand shoved over his mouth, Shane’s whispering in his ear telling him to ‘stay quiet’ before he was dragged closer to the building, Shane pressing him against the wall as he peered around the corner. Jeff’s heart raced, pulse speeding up with every moment. What was going on?

He listened closely, Shane finally moving his hand so Jeff could breathe. Jeff couldn’t hear anything but the crickets, the evening air cool and silent. He opened his mouth to speak again before Shane turned suddenly, eyes flashing before he pulled Jeff towards him and into a kiss. Everything stopped, Jeff gasping out before reciprocating with a matching fierceness. 

The strange feeling had settled to a dull sensation, warmth flooding Jeff’s veins as his mind struggled to keep up with everything happening around him. Shane pulled away, leaving Jeff to breathe harshly as he realized what the feeling had been. 

“Shane what the actual fuck is going on?” Jeff shoved a hand through his hair anxiously, incredibly confused and concerned. Shane had the sense to look guilty, speaking quickly.

“I.. uh… shit, okay. I was afraid this was going to happen. I, um, I kind of brewed my coffee with an energy drink, to give me more energy, and um… Man, it messes with your head. But. Uh. Usually I have more self-control than that….” Now that Jeff was thinking about, Shane did seem rather jittery… He grabbed Shane’s hands, commanding his focus before talking.

“Okay. Two things. One: don’t brew your coffee with an energy drink. That’s a horrible idea. Two: you just _kissed_ me, Shane. Can we uh… talk about that, maybe?” Jeff’s face was heating rapidly. He was having a bit of trouble focusing on Shane. Well, that’s not entirely true, he was having trouble focusing on Shane’s eyes. Especially when he started talking and… Snap out of it, Jeff!

“This is the worst way for you to find out but uh… I really like you, Jeff.” Shane’s voice was shaky, similar to his hands, and Jeff rubbed them soothingly. It had been an… interesting night. Jeff thought for a moment, squeezing Shane’s hands gently before kissing him softly. Shane was shocked for a moment, tensing before returning the kiss.

“I think I like you too,” Jeff smirked as he pulled away, Shane glaring at him slightly before seeming to remember where they were. 

“Man, I hate finals.” Shane rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very tired and worn out. He leaned against Jeff, nuzzling into him slightly as Jeff laughed. 

“Yeah, I know how you feel. And uh, maybe don’t brew more coffee, yeah?” He ran a hand through Shane's hair teasingly and Shane scowled, fixing his hair before nodding.

“Yeah… No more coffee.”


	16. The Warmth of Rain (Ian/Jeff)

“It’s raining.” Ian glanced upwards at Jeff’s statement, squinting against the water falling from the sky. Interesting. The news hadn’t said anything about rain… He cursed under his breath. He didn’t have an umbrella; neither of them did. He was thankful the walk from their date should be short. 

Ian watched as Jeff sped up, running haphazardly through the rain, seemingly joyful as could be. He frowned, raising an eyebrow at Jeff’s childish behavior. Jeff turned, shaking his head of water much like a dog. 

“What?” Jeff grinned, pulling Ian with him as he ran. Ian stumbled, losing his footing before finding it again as Jeff laughed at the sky. Ian didn’t quite understand, couldn’t understand, how Jeff seemed so happy in the wetness pouring down around him, but he couldn’t resist the smile coming over his face. Jeff was so much like a sun, warm and bright. It was easy to see how he pulled everyone in, always so kind and honest. 

Ian could feel the affection pooling in his gut, the love running through his veins as Jeff slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Ian could see the water droplets caught in Jeff’s eyelashes, his eyes clear and bright and beautiful. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, unsurprising really. Jeff was always taking Ian’s breath away, his every action and word making Ian’s head spin. It was intoxicating, the feelings Jeff gave him, and Ian wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Jeff?” Ian spoke quietly, the rain coming down in droves around them creating the perfect scene as Jeff turned to him, that ever-present smile lighting up Ian’s senses.

“Yeah?” Ian leaned in slowly, cupping Jeff’s face in his hand as their lips connected. He didn’t know how else to express his feelings, express how deeply grateful he was that Jeff was in his life. Jeff held him close, practically vibrating with all the emotions flooding their minds. Pulling away Jeff smiled thoughtfully, face red in the dim light.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: We have an Asagao Creators Club discord! Whether you write or draw we'd love to have you! ACC is a space for writers and artists to talk to each other, bounce ideas and just generally have a fun time! Just message me for the link! <3


	17. Hesitance (Hana/Mai)

“Hana, what would you do if I told you I’m in love?” The hesitation in Mai’s voice was enough for Hana to look up, blinking slowly before setting her textbook aside. Mai, whom Hana had never seen stop moving in the entire time the two girls had known each other, was standing stock still.

“In love… with Jared?” Hana had a feeling that wasn’t who Mai was talking about.

“No, not Jared…” Hana watched as Mai’s face passed through multiple emotions, settling on something Mai could only describe as remorse.

“Mai?”

“Don’t worry about it. You have a date with PBG tomorrow, right?” Hana frowned. She didn’t think she could let Mai’s thoughts go ignored that easily, but if Mai didn’t want to talk about it…

“Yeah, why?” Mai smiled slightly.

“Let’s pick you out something cute. PBG’s a very lucky guy.” Mai winked, but Hana couldn’t help feeling that maybe…

Maybe she had gone wrong somewhere.


	18. Beginnings (Jeff/Shane)

Shane had never been sure what to make of Hidden Block. Rivals, friends, it didn’t really matter to him. They were chaotic, unorganized, compared to the Normal Boots club they could even be considered unprofessional (if a high school gaming club could even be considered professional).

First joining Normal Boots had been… stressful, to say the least. Shane, still new from England, had spent almost the whole first month of school alone. It wasn’t until PBG started talking about Animal Intersection in class and Shane had impressed him with vast knowledge about the game that Shane had someone he could consider a friend. Before he knew it he was the newest member of the Normal Boots club, special jacket and all.

Everything was calm…. For a while.

“What do you want?” Shane didn’t, _couldn’t_ couldn’t understand why Jeff seemed to take such an interest in everything Shane did, from his drawings to how his day had been. It was almost endearing. Almost.

“I…. Shane, I have a question.” Jeff swallowed visibly before Shane sighed. Focusing his attention on Jeff, Shane paused. Jeff looked… really good today? His hair was perfectly fluffy, the gold in his eyes catching the light until Shane felt himself let out a slow breath.

“Shane?” He shook his head, giving Jeff a small smile.

“Sorry, I was just…. Thinking. Continue, please?” Jeff nodded slightly, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“What would you do if I told you I’m in love?” In…. love? Jeff paled. Shane noticed his hands were shaking. Did Jeff…?

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have….. I’m so sorry.” Jeff turned, walking quickly. Shane froze, caught between trying to reach out for him or standing to go after Jeff, his chair clattering behind him.  
“No, wait- Jeff-” Jeff stood, glancing back as Shane lowered his hand.

“What?” Jeff’s voice was barely a whisper, the air around silent and all too loud all at once.

“What if I told you I’m in love, too?”


	19. One A.M. (Jeff/Ian)

“Jeff, it’s _one_ in the morning!”

“So?” Ian wasn’t sure whether to laugh or shut the door and go back to bed. Jeff’s impulse control seemed to go down the gutter as soon as it hit midnight and this was just his latest idea. And as much as Ian wanted to sleep, Jeff’s plan seemed more appealing every second.

“So isn’t everything closed?” Ian was finding it difficult to come up with negative aspects of this plan. Everyone was asleep, the town would be near empty, they wouldn’t have to worry about lines or crowds or…

“Nope. I know the perfect restaurant.” Jeff grinned and Ian felt himself melting.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before?” Ian rolled his eyes as Jeff gave a sheepish smile.

“I have trouble sleeping.”

“I know you do,” Ian sighed. “Give me a second.” He heard Jeff let out a quiet ‘whoop!’ as he closed the door. Ian couldn’t stop the fond smile that crossed his face as he pulled on a t-shirt.

Jeff would be the death of him one of these days.

* * *

The city was quiet at night. Crickets and the gentle rustling of leaves were all Ian could hear. His hand firmly wrapped around Jeff’s grounded him, keeping him feeling safe as they walked quietly with their puffs of air showing in the chilling world around them. Everything was calm, soothing. 

Ian could feel Jeff glance over at him every so often, a gentle squeeze of his hand. Ian wasn’t sure where they were going or when they’d get there, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would have been okay if they never reached the restaurant, instead walking together forever. Jeff stopped, Ian coming to a halt beside him and as he turned to watch Jeff questioningly he felt Jeff’s other hand wrap around him, pulling Ian close and into a gentle kiss.

Ian wouldn’t give this up for the world. Jeff’s face warm against his own, Ian sliding his hands under Jeff’s beanie carefully as the world seemed to stop around them. The cool air was a sharp contrast to the heat of Jeff’s mouth and Ian was melting into the ground with every breath.

Late night trips to the city were always Ian’s favorite.


	20. Views (Luke/Hana)

Hana loved the rooftop garden. It was beautiful, flowers of every shape and color and size coming together, and the view of the grounds was astounding. It reminded her of home, of her mother, if just a little bit. It was so quiet…

She didn’t know how so many students stayed oblivious to its existence. She was kind of glad, however, that she was the one to show Luke that it was there. Even if it was just one thing, it was something that she knew of that Luke didn’t, and there was something special about that. It made the roof feel all that more important.

Luke followed her quietly through the halls. She smiled, pushing open the door before stepping into the sun. The flowers seemed even more vibrant than usual, and Hana walked carefully to the edge of the roof.

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” She spoke quietly, gently, as it seemed everything she did up here was. Luke didn’t respond, and she turned to him questioningly.

“Luke?” He looked at her, something crossing his mind before he reached out for her. She took his hand and he pulled her close, humming something quietly. They looked at each other , everything seeming to stop around them before Luke leaned down slowly, kissing her.

Hana’s first kiss was soft and sweet, surrounded by the smell of flowers and the distant sounds of her classmates far below her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, placing them hesitantly around his neck before they broke apart, Hana gasping slightly. Everything had felt so… right.

Luke grinned, Hana giving him a timid smile in return. Luke laughed. Hana’s face grew warm, unsure of what to make of all that had just happened.

“What?”

“Ah, nothing. It’s just really pretty up here.” His eyes never left her, Hana’s face growing a darker red.

She had a feeling he wasn’t referring to the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I've been slacking on transferring things from Tumblr to here lately but I promise I'll try to be better about that! In the meantime you should definitely check out my Tumblr because, apparently, I'm the shenanigans queen: anniewhovian.tumblr.com


	21. Idiot (Paul/Hana)

“Paul?”

“Hana?” Paul sat up quickly, moving the papers around on his desk. Hana stopped, standing in front of him carefully. They watched each other for a moment before Paul sighed, dropping his hands to his lap.

“I’m sorry-”

“No you’re not.” Hana’s response was immediate. Paul froze again before sighing.

“I really pauled it up again, huh?”

“You can’t keep blaming your mistakes on your luck, Paul.” She moved to lean against Josh’s desk, perching herself on it’s edge. Paul nodded.

“I know…. I know.” Hana sighed, watching as he returned to staring at his hands.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“A huge idiot.”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re my idiot.” She smirked, pushing herself off the desk. He laughed.

“Oh?”

“And I’m going to help you.” Hana crossed the room, wrapping him in a hug. He pulled back, kissing her softly. She could feel his smile.

“Thanks.”


	22. Hiding (PBG/Luke)

“Luke, hang on-” PBG pushed him away, stopping the trail of Luke’s mouth against his neck. as much as PBG wanted him to continue, they needed to talk. Luke pulled back, watching PBG with concern.

“What’s up?” Luke ran a hand through his hair, hat long forgotten on the floor behind them. PBG sighed.

“We can’t keep doing this….”

“Doing what?” Luke frowned.

“This, Luke! US! What are we even doing?” They had been sneaking around behind the clubs backs, lying to their friends, and PBG was tired of it. 

“Are you… do you want to stop meeting up?” Luke seemed confused and PBG shook his head quickly, eyes widening.

“No, no, no, no, that’s not what I want at all! I want…” What did he want? PBG thought for a moment, joining his thoughts. “I want…. I want to stop hiding us.”

“…..” Luke seemed confusing, his head tilting slightly, an incredibly adorable gesture that made PBG want nothing more than to lean in and resume their kissing. He stopped himself, however.

“I love you Luke, and I want to be able to tell the guys that! Why are we even hiding in the first place?” 

“I… I don’t know, to be honest. I want that too. I love you, PBG.” Luke grinned, standing up quickly and pulling PBG after him. He seemed to have had an idea, and while PBG was slightly scared he could feel the excitement running through his veins. Luke didn’t let go of his hand when they left the room, and PBG felt a pang of adoration flow through him.

They were finally holding hands in public. 

They ended in front of the Hidden Block club room, PBG’s heart racing as he thought about what they were finally going to do. Luke gave his hand a gentle squeeze, watching him carefully.

“Are you ready?” PBG paused, steadying his shaking hands before he leaned in to kiss Luke possessively. 

“Yeah. I’m ready.”


	23. Question, Answer (Jeff/Ian)

“Jeff? Have you seen my…. What’s up?” Ian paused his searching, watching carefully as Jeff wrung his hands together nervously. His eyes didn’t leave the floor, choosing instead to stare at Ian’s shoes.

“I…. uh… I have a…. A question. Yeah, a question.” Ian had never seen Jeff so nervous, not before the big soccer game, not even before the tournament.

He was almost afraid to find out what Jeff wanted to ask.

“Sure dude, shoot.” Ian perched on the edge of his desk carefully, giving Jeff his full attention. Jeff sighed, mumbling something before blushing furiously.

“I, uh, didn’t quite get that.” Ian smiled, doing his best to reassure. Whether he was reassuring Jeff or himself, however, he just didn’t know.

“I… ugh, why is this so hard? Okay, um…. What if… What if I were to… to tell you that… I’m… in…. Love?” Jeff looked up slowly, his eyes focusing on Ian’s. His heart speeding up, Ian’s hands wavered hesitantly in front of him.

“You’re…” Ian gulped, trying to push down the hope rising in his throat. Why would Jeff be in love with him? Just because Ian had a huge crush on Jeff and had wanted to push him into the wall, mouths clashing…. The amount of time he had spent just wanting to reach out to hold Jeff’s hand….

“Ian?” He flushed, trying not to look like he had just been thinking about Jeff in any sort of romantic way. He felt like he was perched on the edge of a cliff, one wrong move and everything could come crashing down. He waited for a moment, trying to tie his thoughts back together.

“Sorry, I just….”

“I know, it’s stupid and I shouldn’t expect you to feel the same way. I’m sorry, I’ve probably made things super awkward now and you’re never going to want to look at me again and I-” Ian stopped listening, his heartbeat in his ears louder than Jeff’s words. Did this mean… He pushed himself off the desk, coming to stand before Jeff who gulped slowly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Ian I understand if you-” Jeff was cut off, gasping harshly at the other’s mouth against his own. It took him a minute to process, realizing what was happening just as Ian started to pull away. Jeff’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, settling on a determined joy as he pulled Ian against him again. Ian’s shaking hands found a place against Jeff’s jaw, grounding him as the two kissed.

He could only hope this was answer enough.


	24. Luck (Ian/Luke unreciprocated)

Ian didn’t know what he had expected. Luke didn’t owe him anything, he never had. And yet… Ian found himself wishing, hoping, wanting. Luke wasn’t his, Luke would never be his, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself so it still felt so… wrong.

Luke was attractive, a flirt, romantic. Everything a girl could want. Everything Ian could want. Whoever caught Luke’s eye was certainly a lucky person.

Hana was certainly a lucky person.

Ian couldn’t bring himself to hate the soft-spoken, pink-haired transfer student. She hadn’t known that Ian had a crush on Luke, no one did, and she didn’t decide who she fell for. She had fallen for Luke, and Luke had fallen right back. The perfect love story, “shy, bullied high schooler falls in love with a dashing rapper, happily ever after, the end.”

If only.

A particularly bad night, a stolen star, a stolen kiss. This was all it took Ian to break. It hurt so much to just sit there and watch them together. Maybe it would be easier if he found some way to hate her. Ian hated himself just for thinking about it.

He watched when she finally left, blood boiling, tears pricking his eyes as they embraced. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ian?” Ian looked up slowly, emotions clashing as his face remained stony, unreadable. Luke knew something was wrong, but what exactly escaped his grasp.

“How…. What’s it like, to be in love?” Ian remained calm, his hands gripping the desk tightly.

“I…. It’s amazing. It’s like a dream, everything seems so much brighter when Hana’s around. She helps me remember to do my homework, and she makes sure I don’t overwork myself…” Ian nodded, closing his eyes tightly, willing away the tears. He didn’t speak, afraid of what would come out.

“….Are you okay?” Luke’s concern felt hollow, untrue. Ian felt like he was cracking, pieces of himself splintering off with every word until nothing would be left. He couldn’t stand being in the same room, the walls closing in closer with every second. His heartbeat sped up, mouth opening and before he knew it he was talking.

“Why don’t you make this easy and say I never mattered?” His voice broke, dropping into nothing as Luke watched him with concern. Ian shook his head quickly, all but running out of the room and away from Luke.

Hana was oh so very lucky.


	25. Family

Hana had been pulled into the Hidden Block club joyously, quickly switching from the Normal Boots table to the Hidden Block table. They were all so kind, making her laugh constantly and offering to help her, trying to beat up anyone who hurt her. She was happy, surrounded by her friends, and even if Mai thought they were weird Hana knew they were kind, if a little crazy sometimes.

They shared everything. Well, Caddy and Ian didn’t share with each other, but other than that everyone was constantly passing around food or bringing in sweets for each other. If someone was cold they’d have at least 4 different offers to double up on jackets. Hana felt completely at home with Hidden Block.

“Are you done with that?” Ian pointed to the forgotten half of her piece of cake, smiling when she pushed it towards him. She laughed, still take a back by how often she could get him to smile. The club (unbeknownst to Ian) kept a tally of how many times any of them can get him to smile within the week, Hana currently in the lead with 12, Caddy losing with a 0. She made a mental note to bump her own score up to 13.

Watching the club interact, Luke laughing with Jimmy about Pokemon, Caddy and Wallid talking animatedly about one game or another, Ian happily eating cake, Hana couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of love towards the six. Sure, they were strange sometimes, but they were family.

She hoped it wasn’t wrong to be happy that she had ended up in Hidden Block instead of Normal Boots.


	26. Future (PBG/Jared)

“Jared? You okay dude?” PBG had begun to be accustomed to Jared’s moods, both high and low. Jared put a lot of pressure on himself, and the pressure from his mother certainly didn’t help. PBG wished he could help more than just trying to reassure him it would all be okay, but for now all PBG could do was be there.

“I… uh… no?”

“That’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” PBG moved to wrap himself around Jared, the two settling on the edge of the bed. Jared tucked his head into the crook of PBG’s neck, breathing deeply before speaking.

“I was just thinking… I’m so grateful for you, and the rest of the guys. You guys have helped me so much and it’s so easy to feel comfortable around you guys… I don’t want to graduate, Peebs. I don’t want to leave.” PBG could feel the warm tears sliding down his collarbone, pulling Jared closer as he kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t want you to leave either.” PBG wasn’t sure how to reassure Jared this time, the same thoughts having run through his mind anytime he thought about the end of the year.

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.” 

“I love you, Jared.”

“I love you too.”


	27. Roommates (Ian/Jeff)

“I’m not sure this is a good idea….”

“Aw, come on Ian! Rent costs less split between two people, there’s someone else there to remind you to do things or keep you from being lazy, neither of us wants to stay with our parents… So why not move in together?” Ian hated to admit it, but Jeff had a point.

“And it’s safer to live with someone else…..” Ian relented, pointing out another perk of having a roommate. Jeff cheered, slinging an arm around Ian and almost knocking him over in the process.

“This will be great! The hamster and the moose living together.” Jeff laughed, and Ian found himself paling slightly. Sure, this would be fun, but there was something Ian still hadn’t told Jeff, and he wasn’t sure if Jeff would want to continue the plan once he knew.

Ian hoped he would. He was warming up to the roommates idea more every second. To think that it could all be taken back because of a single confession…..

Ian wasn’t sure he was ready for this.


	28. Shenanigans (Ian/Caddy)

“Hold me back!”

The lunch room was immune to Caddy and Ian’s tendency to throw insults at each other. In fact, it would be scary to not hear an insult every five seconds. It was more entertaining than anything else, especially since it was so very easy to tell that neither of them meant any of it.

“Oh shut up Moosey. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Caddy scoffed, rolling his eyes as Ian sighed. 

“Right, I’m sure I don-”

“JUST KISS ALREADY” The two paled, looking frantically for whoever had yelled. The snickers and whispered “shut ups” from a table in the corner were all they needed to deduce the culprits. 

“Hold me back.” Caddy breathed the words, face a bright red as Ian slowly nodded. Neither of them moved, unsure of what to do or where to go, but they both knew Caddy wasn’t about to go lunging at them anytime soon.

Ian, however, was already forming a plan.


	29. Theatrics (PBG/Hana)

PBG was… theatrical. In fact, Hana was almost certain that if he wasn’t already in soccer, PBG would have joined drama with Jon. They both had that sort of over-the-top entertainment factor. It wasn’t a bad thing, after all it was what made PB&J great, but sometimes it was a little…. chaotic.

“Hana, before I do this, I need you to know that I’ve always loved you.”

“PBG it’s just a rollercoaster.” PBG’s grip on her shoulders tightened, a strange determination crossing his face. Hana sighed, rolling her eyes before daring to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He blushed, a grin coming over his face as Hana giggled.

“Okay. I’ve got this. I’ll see you soon.” He stumbled away, still dazed from Hana’s spontaneous affection. She gave him a small wave, shaking her head.

He was such a dork.


	30. Shopping (Ian/Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke mentioned in a stream a while back that he sits outside the store for hours looking up recipes to shop for and I couldn't *not* work it into a fic.

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t do this _before_ we left...” Ian rolled his eyes as Luke gave him a blank stare, adjusting his hat slightly before returning to scrolling on his phone.

“Don’t question the process, Macleod.”

“I’m gonna question the process when it takes you a fucking hour to enter the store when we’re literally sitting in the goddamn parking lot!” Ian wanted to laugh at how silly this entire situation was. The dummy sitting next to him did this _every time they went to the store._

Ian sighed, moving to get out of the car. Luke frowned, looking up from his phone. 

“Does lasagna sound good? Nah, I’m gonna find something else…” Ian shut the door, shaking his head as he walked in. He was going to find something to eat if it killed him.

* * *

When Luke finally joined him, arms curling around Ian’s waist lazily, Ian just gave him a passive glare before sticking another gummy worm in his mouth. Luke groaned, and Ian reached around awkwardly to give him a small pat on the shoulder.

“Finally decided to join me?”

“Yeah. Are those gummy worms?”

“Yep.”

“…Can I have one?”

“Over my dead body.” The look Luke gave reminded Ian of someone who had just found out their favorite character had died. He smirked, pulling out a gummy worm for Luke.

“I was kidding. What did you decide on?” Luke’s face brightened as soon as he was holding the worm, stuffing his mouth with it happily before his face paled.

“…I was supposed to decide on something?”

“ _Luke…_ “

“ _Kidding._ How does Alfredo sound?”

“Wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please kudos/comment if you liked it!  
> Find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
